


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°19 : Civil War - Partie 1

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, No Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premier drabble d'une série spéciale pour l'arrivée de Civil War.<br/>Spider-Man fait sa première apparition dans le Marvel Cinematic Universe, et je vous propose de fêter ça :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°19 : Civil War - Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Bleeding Out » d'Imagine Dragons
> 
> Remarque : Comme la Civil War s'apprête à frapper nos écrans, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de déterrer ce recueil pour quelques drabbles spéciaux sur le film. Pas de spoilers, puisque les scènes sont directement inspirée de celles vues dans la bande-annonce.

\- Très bien, je commence à m'impatienter, déclara Tony. Underoos !

Steve n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une toile d'araignée bien visqueuse s'empara de son fidèle bouclier, et une autre lui lia les mains.

Spider-Man venait d'entrer en scène. Il fit un saut périlleux et atterrit sur l'un des véhicules qui parsemaient la grande piste.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, fit Peter Parker.

Le bouclier accroché au bras du nouveau venu brillait sous les rayons de soleil, qui formaient quelques reflets sur le métal.

La tension entre les deux équipes emplissait l'air autour d'eux de la même manière que si elle était à l'état solide.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 104.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : J'ai tellement hâte de voir le film * - * Je suis pour le moment dans la Team Captain, et vous ? (Je reconsidérerais peut-être ma décision après avoir vu le film... Tony me fait un peu de peine, en fait :/)


End file.
